Wątek:SrebrnaStal/@comment-26309373-20150901153744/@comment-26200754-20150903134258
Ajć, koleżanko, gdybym miała wymieniać wszystko, czego nie lubię i jeszcze to uzasadniać, to życia by mi nie starczyło! Zatem skupię się na tych najgorszych według mnie problemach wszechświata. 1. Ludzie: choć ten gatunek jest jakze interesujący, to jednak większosć osobników to zwyczajne (tu wstawić wulgarne określenie), zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o moim równieśników. Nie mówię, że wszyscy, jednak człówiek potrafi złączyć w sobie tyle haniebnych cech, iż trzyma się od nich na dystans. Wiem, że to śmiesznie brzmi, ale taka prawda: nie lubię ludzi. 2. A skoro już mowa o haniebnych cechach-nietolerancja, kłamliwość, wywyższanie się, wykorzystywanie: jedne z największych zaraz ludzkości. Nie cierpię osób, które uważają się za lepsze we wszystkim, choć ta informacja ma lipne potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości. Czuje obrzydzenie, gdy słyszę wiązanki rzucane w stronę osób "gorszych". To jak niektórzy odbierają człowieczeństwo swojemu bliźniemu, jednocześnie sami stając się potworami... chyba tylko ludzie tak potrafią... 3. Papierosy, alkohol, narkotyki, dopalacze i inne tego typu ścierwa: mam ledwie 15 lat, a już zetknęłam się z tego rodzaju syfem wśród osób z otoczenia. Dobra, jak chcą niech niszczą sobie zdrowie, ale mnie proszę w to nie mieszać. Nie rozpiszę się, powiem tylko, że NIGDY W ŻYCIU NIE TKNĘ NICZEGO POKROJU TEGO SZAJSU. 4. Podlizywanie się: lizanie dolnej cześci pleców, żeby się brzydko nie wyrazić, również mnie irytuje. Chodzi tu o powszechne uwielbienie rzeczy badziewnej czy czczenie kogoś by mieć w tym swoją korzyść. Żenujące i głupie, tyle tylko powiem. 5. Ptaki: pierzaści władcy przestworzy? Nie dla mnie. Nie dzierże ich obecności i w sumie nie mam żadnego konkretnego powodu, którym uzasadnie niechęć do tych stworzeć. Szanuje je jako istoty żywe, nie chcę dla nich źle, ale... nie lubię ich. I tyle. (WYJĄTEK! Kury i kruki <3) 6. Przesłodzone/wysilone wątki: "loff story" do zrzygania tęczą? Ckwile wyciskacze łez? Krew i latające flaki zwane horrorem? Tanie teksty z internetu jako komedia? Nie dziękuje. Nie cierpię czy to w filmach, czy to w książkach, czy to w twórczości zwykłych ludzi takich przewidywalnych wątków, wręcz na siłe wciśniętych i wymuszających emocje. Odpędzam od siebie kijem. 7. Wielkie problemu nastolatków w XXI wieku: czyli rozterki pokroju: "kocham tego, czy tego?", "ja go kocham, ale nie wiem, czy on mnie też", "te buty są super, ale nie pastują mi do sukienki!", "mama nie kupi mi ajfona!", "Nie lajkujom mojego posta na fejbusiu!", a wszystkie kończom się rozpaczaniem jakie to ich życie jest ciężkie, co nie raz kończy się podcinaniem sobie żył. Rozumiem, ktoś moze mieć ciężką sytuację, sama przez takowe przechodziłam, to wtedy byłoby to uzasadnione, mimo wszystko uważam okaleczanie się za głupotę... ale, no kurde no... "waże 20 kilo, ale i tak jestem otyła". No ludzie... 8. Farby: a dokładniej malowanie nimi. Ołówek to mój przyjaciel, kredki ujdą... ale farby?! To pieruństwo nigdy nie dawało sobą wypełnić obrazu! Potrafię nimi zniszczyć najpiękniejszy szkic. Nigdy farby. Tylko kredkowate... 9. Upał: lubię gdy ni ciepło, ale gdy mam wybierać między -50 stopniowym mrozem, a 50 stopniowym upałem... żegnaj śródziemię, jadę na Syberię. Jak jest zimno, to przynajmniej narzucisz na siebie ubranie x5 i spoko, ale gdy słońce się piekli... ni kija zrobisz. 10. Komedie romantyczne: nudne, przestarzałem, przewidywalne, na siłe słodzone i wymuszajace śmiech z największego badziewia. Oczywiście musi być jakaś smutna scenka, ale i tak postanie czeka "Hepi End". Cięzko teraz trafić na taką porządną komedię romantyczną... I to chyba tyle z tych "głównych" znielubiałych przeze mnie rzeczy... znaczy, ta 1/5000 rzeczy x3 A jak z tobą?